


Wireless

by repenting (wetbreadstick)



Series: unabashed debauchery [6]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbreadstick/pseuds/repenting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's lying down when the phone rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wireless

**Author's Note:**

> just some phone sex. this is garbage i have absolutely no idea what i'm doing

Hinata's lying down when the phone rings.

He counts the trills: one, two, three, four, before finally deciding it might be important. He sits up, reaching for the phone and answering.

Before he gets the chance to say hello, a voice crackles across the line.

"Hinata-kun!"

At the sound of Komaeda's voice, Hinata considers hanging up immediately. But he resists the urge with a sigh, flopping back onto the bed with the phone pressed to his ear.

"What do you want, Komaeda." Hinata says, managing to sound both bored and exasperated at the same time. He sighs, propping his head up on a pillow as he waits for the inevitable nonsense that Komaeda's sure to spew at him.

"Are you naked right now?"

Hinata immediately launches into a coughing fit, incredulity seeping into his voice when he finally gets his breath back.

"No, Komaeda, I'm not. Is there a reason for you calling or are you just trying to be creepy?" he manages, brow knitted. Komaeda laughs, and Hinata only scowls harder.

"Sorry! I guess I should've explained my reason better. I-- I mean, I'm lucky to even be talking to you anyways, right?"

Hinata rolls his eyes, even though Komaeda can't see.

"See, the thing is, Hinata-kun." Hinata can hear him shifting, and a shaky exhale sounds over the line. "I probably don't deserve your attention. But I'm lonely, and I really want you to fuck me."

Hinata stills, a flush spreading up his neck and cheeks. He loosens the collar of his shirt with a finger, before managing a croaked "Excuse me?"

"I know, I know you'd never want to touch anyone like me, Hinata-kun, but I'd do anything you asked. Anything you want." Komaeda's voice trembles, and Hinata can hear a faint rustle of fabric on the other end of the line. He swallows thickly, hand resting on his thigh. Hinata's fingers tap against his leg erratically.

"Yeah?" Hinata prompts, voice almost cracking. He feels hot, skin drawn tight and nerves tingling. He shouldn't-- really shouldn't be this easy to rile up, but the idea of having Komaeda in front of him, obedient and willing, is enough to make the first stirrings of interest flare in his stomach.

"Yeah," Komaeda breathes, voice resounding over the line. He sounds like his lips are pressed right to the receiver, like he wants to be as close to Hinata as he possibly can. Hinata's heart rate ratchets up a few beats, imagining Komaeda's mouth other places.

"Like what?" Hinata prompts again, licking his dry lips. 

"You like me on my knees, don't you?" Komaeda asks, voice soft and shaky. Hinata swallows imperceptibly. "I'd suck you off, Hinata-kun, just the way you want. Pleasing you, where I belong."

Hinata bites back a groan, fingers creeping towards his zipper. He's half-hard, cock pressing uncomfortably against the front of his pants.

"And you-- you could pull my hair, and fuck my mouth, Hinata-kun-- not that I deserve it. I'd want you to come on my face." Komaeda continues, voice rasping. There's another rustle of fabric and Hinata can hear a bitten-back moan.

"Are you touching yourself?" Hinata demands, voice not quite as steady as he would like. Komaeda whispers back a 'yes', barely audible. "Don't." Hinata orders, even as he unzips himself with a hand. Komaeda whimpers, shaky, and the rustling stops.

"It-- It's not as good as when you touch me, Hinata-kun," Komaeda admits, voice wobbly. Hinata slides a hand into his briefs, fingers brushing against his cock.

"How so?" Hinata asks, breath catching in his throat.

"I- I like it when you hold me down," Komaeda's breathing is uneven. "The- the way your wrist moves, and the way you fuck m-me with your fingers," he sounds like he's panting, and Hinata curses quietly under his breath. He starts stroking himself, slowly, a tiny hiss of pleasure escaping him.

"And I know you like it too, Hinata-kun, a-as filthy as I am... I know you like it when I scream," Komaeda moans obscene against the phone, Hinata's hand speeding up slightly. 

"--because you want me to be rough." Hinata manages with a growl, cock leaking pre-come as he squeezes himself. Komaeda lets out a half-sob, half-laugh, and Hinata can practically hear him squirm with how desperate he is to touch himself.

"Yes, yes, Hinata-kun-- e-even though I still can't, imagine why--" Komaeda's words are punctuated by tiny gasps, breath short and stuttering. "--you'd even l-lower yourself to touch someone like me,"

"Shut up, Komaeda," Hinata demands, hand moving fast over his cock as his breath rasps harsh from his throat. He's leaking clear pre-cum all over his fingers, and his head falls back, eyes squeezing closed once more.

"Sorry, I," Komaeda manages, excitement leaking from his voice over the line. "--g-get carried away--" a whine punctuates his sentence and Hinata can hear small, frantic movements, bursts of breath and shuffling of fabric.

"Tell me how you'd let me f-fuck you." Hinata asks, his own voice wavering. His hand never falters, toes curling as a moan slips past his lips.

"Hinata-kun," Komaeda's breathy, wildly excited. "I-I'd want you to tie me up, o-of course-- I'd beg you to touch me, t-to kiss me-- but I know you'd never lower yourself--" He gasps, fabric rustling, and that's a dead giveaway but Hinata's too far gone to care.

"And y-you'd hit me, and I'd love it-- and your n-nails would leave marks, you wouldn't care, a-and I'd love every second of it--"

Hinata moans, back arching as his strokes become erratic- he can imagine every word, envisioning the way Komaeda would squirm and cry out under his hands-

"--you'd b-be relentless, f-fucking me until I scream for y-you, Hinata-kun, and even then you'd just keep on going--"

-the way Komaeda's skin would flush and redden under his hands, screaming himself hoarse-

"--until you came, r-right inside me, and I love it, H-Hinata-kun, want all of you--"

-and Hinata comes with a cracked, airy cry, hips thrusting up as he comes all over his hand. He pants, come leaking over his fingers. His breathing is ragged, and he can hear a matching breathing pattern over the line.

It's a moment before he collects himself, then saying hoarsely "You didn't listen to me, Komaeda."

Komaeda laughs, breathing still coming quick. "Sorry, Hinata-kun. Guess I'm not a very good listener."

Hinata grunts. "We'll have to work on that."

"I suppose we will." he laughs again, voice shaky.

"Next time." 

Hinata can hear the smile in Komaeda's voice over the line as he presses 'End'.


End file.
